


Not Really My Style

by LifeOfClaude



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: 21st Century, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chatting & Messaging, Daddy Kink, Dating, Dick Pics, Eventual Relationships, Grindr, M/M, Online Dating, Sexting, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-07-02 06:37:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15791010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeOfClaude/pseuds/LifeOfClaude
Summary: Jim convinces Leonard to create a Grindr account to meet someone, and lo and behold, he discovers Pavel Chekov on there.





	1. Grindr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonard creates a Grindr account with Jim's help and starts chatting with a cute, 23-year-old named Pavel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is just a silly idea I had one night, and decided to start writing!  
> A lot of it will be text/online message based, so if you aren't into that, this fic isn't for you!  
> I've added hyperlinks to some of the "images" exchanged between the pair, which I highly recommend you open when you come across them for better imagery, but no sweat if you don't want to. (Note: I could not provide images for everything, if you know what I mean haha.)  
> None of the images are mine, I've merely cropped/edited a few.  
> This will be multi-chapter, maybe 4 or 5!  
> Anywho, I hope y'all like this!

He wasn’t sure how Jim managed to talk him into it. It was ridiculous, in fact. It was the last thing in the world Leonard McCoy would usually ever want to get himself involved in, but there he was, sitting on his couch with his best friend, as he helped Leonard set up a Grindr account.

 

“This is a dumb idea, Jim,” he huffed, going through the profile settings.

 

Jim just laughed and pointed his finger to the phone screen. “It’ll be fun, Bones! Just give it a try! Oh, oh, your tribe is _totally_ Daddy, you gotta pick that!”

 

Leonard scowled at him but selected the option. “I don’t think I wanna know what that means but you’re the expert, apparently.”

 

  

[[image]](https://ibb.co/eq5Kkz)

**_Leonard, 36_ **

_I guess you can call me Len - Leo, if you must._  
  
_I don't really know what I'm looking for right now, which is why I picked all the options for my profile. I have a kid (divorced) and work full time as a doctor._  
  
_I'm a pretty simple guy - enjoy good food, good liquor, and the outdoors. My friends say I have a "Southern charm", but don't let that fool you into thinking that I'm closed-minded or a bigot._  
  
_Definitely open to chat - though, if you won't send a photo of your face, I'm not interested._  
  
_\--------_  
  
**_Height:_ ** _6'0"_  
  
**_Weight:_ ** _165lbs_  
  
**_Ethnicity:_ ** _White_  
  
**_Body type:_ ** _Average_

 **_Position:_ ** _Top_  
  
**_Tribes:_ ** _Daddy_  
  
**_I am:_ ** _Single_  
  
**_Looking for:_ ** _Dates, friends, chat, relationship, right now_

 ** _HIV Status:_  ** _Negative_

 

Once he had completed his profile, Jim explained to him that he could scroll through the small thumbnails of other men on the ‘discovery’ page to see if there was anyone he might find attractive within the distance range he had selected. There were a few, Leonard could admit, mainly a little younger than him, and Jim instructed that he should check their profiles out and see what they had to say. Quite abruptly, in the middle of reading a 31-year-old’s bio description, Leonard’s phone vibrated with a new message from the app.

 

“Yes! Someone wants to chat to you already! Open it, Bones! I wanna see!” Jim said excitedly, nosy as ever.

 

Leonard rolled his eyes but clicked on the little message icon. The name of the guy messaging him was “Pavel”:

 

 **_Pavel:  
_ ** _Hi, Leo ;)_

 

The guy was clearly confident if he was willing to call Leonard by his nickname already, and especially after he had insinuated in his bio that it wasn’t really his preference. Jim had insisted that it was good to mention he had nicknames because otherwise he would have random men making them up for him, and they were sure to be much more cringeworthy than “Len” or “Leo”. He typed his reply with Jim hovering over his shoulder.

 

 ** _Leonard:_**  
_Hi…  
_ _How are you?_

 

“Click on his profile, Bones! He looks kinda young; nice one!”

 

Leonard sighed and did as he was told, discovering that Pavel was, indeed, much younger than him - 23, as a matter of fact. He felt a little uneasy knowing that, but he couldn’t deny the kid was awfully cute, even if his photo wasn’t of the best quality. He had a head of dark, curly hair and prominent cheekbones, and these pretty, pink lips that Leonard couldn’t stop staring at. He continued on to read Pavel’s bio page:

 

 

_[[image]](https://ibb.co/mMtTdK) _

**_Pavel, 23_ **

_Not really looking for anything serious! Mostly fun!_  
  
_I am from Russia and living in America, but my English is fluent._  
  
_I can occasionally host but am usually preferring to go to you._  
  
_I am not shy and open to lots of things! ;)_  
  
_\------_  
  
**_Height:_ ** _5'7"_  
  
**_Weight:_ ** _150lbs_  
  
**_Ethnicity:_ ** _White_  
  
**_Body type:_ ** _Toned_

 **_Position:_ ** _Bottom Vers_  
  
**_Tribes:_ ** _Geek, Twink_  
  
**_I am:_ ** _Single_  
  
**_Looking for:_ ** _Chat, right now_

 **_HIV Status:_ ** _Negative_

 

 

Not looking for anything serious... According to Jim, that was pretty standard on these sorts of apps, though Leonard couldn’t help to feel a little disappointed, purely because he himself wasn’t really interested in finding something casual on there. His phone vibrated again with another message and he opened it to reply:

 

 ** _Pavel:_**  
_Good!  
_ _You?_

**_Leonard:_**  
_Not too bad…  
_ _You’re 23? Don’t you think I’m too old?_

**_Pavel:  
_ ** _Age is not important on here unless you are under 18!_

 

“Ohhh, dude, you’ve _gotta_ keep chatting with him! He’s so keen! Clearly into older guys!” Jim grinned at him.

 

Leonard locked his phone and put it in his pocket. “Alright, I think now’s a good time for you to leave. Thanks very much for helpin’ with this but I don’t need you breathin’ down my neck as I’m tryin’ to chat to men, if that’s all the same t’you,” he said playfully but still holding a frown.

 

Jim held his hands up in defeat with another wide, cocky smile and got up from his seat, heading to the front door. “You better keep me updated, though!” he said, stepping outside. “23, Bones! I bet he has such a tight, little – “

 

Leonard closed the door in Jim’s face before he could finish his sentence. “Bye, Jim!” He called and heard a laugh in response.

 

With a deep breath, he took his phone out from his jeans and re-opened the Grindr app. His thumbs danced above the screen over the keyboard as he decided what to say to Pavel, umming and ahhing about whether or not he wanted to flirt. Then he thought, _why the hell not?_ He resumed their conversation.

 

 **_Leonard:_ **  
_I mean I guess so…_  
_You’re very cute... Nice curls_

**_Pavel:  
_ ** _So sweet, thank you! I see you are in the Daddy tribe ;) that is just my type!_

**_Leonard:  
_ ** _Really now? I honestly don’t know what the tribes mean, my friend helped me set this up_

**_Pavel:_**  
_Yes, really_  
_Your friend was right to tell you to choose Daddy  
_ _Will you send me another photo? ;)_

 

Leonard felt his face colour and a smile formed on his lips. Admittedly, it was doing wonders for his ego to be flirted with by a 23-year-old guy, and especially one as cute as Pavel. He didn’t really take photos of himself, but he did have one saved to his phone that Jim had snapped of him recently whilst they were out at the cinema. He thought he looked okay in it; decent, so he decided to use that.

 

 ** _Leonard:_**  
_Sure, this is the only other recent one I have though_  
_[[image]](https://ibb.co/gQBOdK)  
_ _Can I have one too? In your main pic it’s a bit hard to see your face_

**_Pavel:_**  
_So handsome!_  
_Of course, here are two_  
_[[image]](https://ibb.co/jy7JCe)_  
_[[image]](https://ibb.co/kdhJCe)_

 

Leonard stared at his phone screen for probably a little longer than necessary. Pavel was absolutely stunning, and he certainly hadn’t been lying in his profile when stating his body type was “toned”. Leonard’s eyes raked over Pavel’s incredibly well-defined pectoral and abdominal muscles, entirely smooth all the way down until his bellybutton where a small patch of wispy, dark hair sprouted, travelling south. Leonard licked his dry lips – feeling like a bit of a pervert – and hastily typed a reply.

 

 ** _Leonard:_**  
_Wow, you’re a lot more muscled than I expected  
_ _I feel like you’re way out of my league…_

**_Pavel:_**  
_Ridiculous! You are so handsome, very sexy  
_ _I would definitely want you to fuck me ;)_

 

God, and wasn’t _that_ just a wonderful, yet practically unimaginable scenario? The kid was so forward and flirtatious, knowing exactly what he wanted and exuding a confidence Leonard quite literally couldn’t ever remember having himself; even when he was just starting out in college. He was sure he would be fantasising about Pavel and his gorgeous, youthful body for weeks after seeing that photo and having the words _“I would definitely want you to fuck me”_ encrypted in his brain. That being said, Leonard was hardly looking for anything casual. He wasn’t sure what he was hoping for at all, when it came to the infamous app that was Grindr.

 

 **_Leonard:  
_ ** _I don’t really know what I’m looking for here… so you know_

**_Pavel:_**  
_Well I am looking for some fun  
_ _We can talk and swap photos if that is comfortable for you?_

**_Leonard:  
_ ** _That sounds ok for now :)_

**_Pavel:  
_ ** _What are you doing right now?_

**_Leonard:  
_ ** _Just about to shower… brb_

 

True to his statement, Leonard made his way to the bathroom and stripped off his clothes, hopping into the shower. As he was standing under the spray of water, enjoying the heat on his muscles, he heard his phone vibrate on the bathroom counter and smirked a little to himself. Knowing there was a high chance it would be Pavel replying to his previous message, his mind almost immediately drifted to thoughts of him naked, showing off that gorgeous, toned body, all sprawled out on Leonard’s bed, just begging him to be fucked. His cock was beginning to harden, and he fought the urge to reach down and satisfy the growing need in his groin. He’d known the kid for all of half an hour and was already wanting to jerk off over him? _Control yourself, Leonard!_

 

Quickly washing and rinsing himself off, Leonard got out of the shower and began towelling the moisture from his skin. Once done, he secured the towel around his hips and reached for his phone, fighting a grin as he saw the Grindr notification.

 

 **_Pavel:  
_ ** _Photos? ;)_

**_Leonard:_**  
_I don’t really know what I’m doing here…  
_ _Anything specific?_

**_Pavel:  
_ ** _How about in your towel? ;)_

 

Leonard hesitated for a moment, glancing in the mirror at his appearance. He knew his body wasn’t hideous or anything like that, but he certainly wasn’t as in shape as he used to be; a little rounder around the middle and less defined. He felt nervous to be sending such a photo to someone so much younger than him; someone fitter and muscled... But he figured, why the hell not? He’d come this far...

 

 ** _Leonard:_**  
_Hope this is ok, my camera isn’t too good  
[[image]](https://ibb.co/dWQS5z)_

 

His heart was racing a little as he hit the little send button on his phone and almost immediately, he received a response that had him openly smiling, feeling a rush of confidence surge through him.

 

 ** _Pavel:_**  
_More than okay ;)_  
_Here is one of me in return!_  
_[[image]](https://ibb.co/jg5c5z)_

 

Leonard felt himself swallow hard as he opened the reciprocated photo. He just couldn’t fathom how somebody like Pavel would be so attracted to him. Rock hard abs always trumped a soft, almost-chubby stomach, right? In this case, apparently not... Leonard decided not to think about it too much and instead, focus on the fact that an extremely hot, 23-year-old man, was openly flirting with him.

 

 ** _Leonard:_**  
_So damn pretty  
_ _Any guy would be lucky to have you_

**_Pavel:  
_ ** _You could be lucky ;)_

 

Leonard chuckled to himself at that and went through to his bedroom, deciding he had stood around in a towel way too long. He pulled on some sweats and a night shirt, padding out to the kitchen and hanging his towel back up on the way through. He pulled out a container of the previous night’s dinner leftovers from the fridge, popping it into the microwave and setting the timer. He reached for his phone that he’d left on the counter and typed his reply, yet again receiving an almost immediate response.

 

 ** _Leonard:_**  
_Lol thanks  
_ _Casual isn’t really my style_

****

**_Pavel:  
_ ** _What is your style?_

**_Leonard:  
_ ** _Call me old fashioned but I like to get to know a person before I take them to bed_

**_Pavel:_**  
_Well let’s get to know each other better!  
_ _You are a doctor? What kind of doctor?_

 

The microwave beeped, and Leonard retrieved his dinner, grabbing a fork and taking it into the lounge room to eat with the news on. He picked at his food as he tried to decide whether or not he wanted to open up to Pavel about his life. On the one hand, it was sweet that he was interested and offering to get to know each other better, but on the other, Leonard was pretty sure Pavel was merely trying to butter him up so he would give in and agree to a “hook up”. Jim had told him that lots of people on Grindr only wanted once off meet-ups, almost always involving sex, and Leonard just really didn’t feel comfortable with that. Though, he couldn’t deny it was nice to share parts of himself with someone that seemed keen, so he continued their conversation in-between bites of his dinner.

 

 ** _Leonard:_**  
_I’m the chief medical officer at UCSF, so head physician and surgeon  
_ _What about you? Work or study?_

**_Pavel:_**  
_Wow, very impressive! You could be a sugar daddy! ;)  
_ _I do both! I am completing my PhD in Astrophysics and working as a Junior Specialist in Astrophysics research at Berkeley :)_

**_Leonard:_**  
_Jeez and you think what I do is impressive  
_ _Smart kid_

**_Pavel:  
_ ** _Kid? Really? When we are on Grindr?_

**_Leonard:_**  
_Sorry_  
_Force of habit with people that are younger than me  
_ _Do you have a nickname or do you like Pavel?_

**_Pavel:  
_ ** _Pavel is fine but most people call me Pasha_

**_Leonard:_ ** _  
Pasha? That a Russian thing?_

**_Pavel:  
_ ** _It is a Russian version of having a nickname_

**_Leonard:_**  
_Well it’s cute…  
_ _When did you move here?_

**_Pavel:  
_ ** _Almost 6 years ago now! I came here to study on a scholarship :)_

**_Leonard:_ **  
_Figures_  
_That’s really brave of you to up and move from your home country like that_

**_Pavel:_**  
_Thank you!  
_ _You are from San Francisco?_

**_Leonard:  
_ ** _I’m from Atlanta but I moved here for work opportunities after I got divorced_

**_Pavel:  
_ ** _Ah, this is what your bio means when you say Southern charm?_

**_Leonard:_**  
_Yeah, my close friends like to comment on how Southern I am compared to them  
_ _I do miss Georgia a lot though_

**_Pavel:_**  
_You have an accent? Like in the movies?  
_ _I have an accent but it is slowly getting better_

**_Leonard:_**  
_Yeah I definitely have a noticeable accent to others at least  
_ _Aw you don’t need to worry about your accent, it’s not something you can help_

**_Pavel:_**  
_You are right  
_ _I just get embarrassed sometimes_

**_Leonard:  
_ ** _I’m sure you sound just as sweet as you look :)_

**_Pavel:_**  
_You are too kind, Leo!  
_ _It is a shame you are only wanting to chat ;)_

 

There it was again; that not-so-subtle hint at Leonard meeting Pavel for a hook-up. He was quite flattered, though, and if he felt differently about the situation, he _would_ be entirely willing to go through with the request. So, he tried a different approach, switching the roles a little, attempting to be just as suggestive.

 

 **_Leonard:  
_ ** _Lol well if you think you can keep up the chatting a while, I might consider meeting you_

**_Pavel:_**  
_I will try!  
_ _It is nothing personal, I am just busy and do not want to get attached to people which is why I usually only look for fun_

**_Leonard:  
_ ** _When you say fun I assume you mean hooking up with guys once?_

**_Pavel:  
_ ** _Hooking up is meaning having sex?_

**_Leonard:  
_ ** _As far as I know…_

**_Pavel:  
_ ** _Then yes, I usually only have sex with men from here and only once_

 

That was why he didn’t do casual; he could already feel himself getting jealous, which was ridiculous. Pavel was his own person and could do as he pleased. Leonard had no right to feel the way he did. They had only been talking for a few hours, for God’s sake. Getting a grip on himself, Leonard typed his reply, trying his best not to sound as possessive as he was feeling.

 

 **_Leonard:  
_ ** _I bet you have no trouble finding interested men lol_

**_Pavel:_**  
_No I do not haha  
_ _What about you, Leo? You are interested? ;)_

**_Leonard:  
_ ** _If you weren’t a complete stranger on a gay dating app I would be_

**_Pavel:  
_ ** _You would want to fuck me? ;)_

 

 _Of course, I damn well would!_ Leonard’s mind was once again drifting to such thoughts as he went into his room for the night, slipping off his pants and shirt to sleep in his underwear. He turned out the light and climbed into bed, getting comfortable up against the pillows and switching the lamp on. He sighed and peeked under the duvet at his growing erection. That particular part of his body was very much encouraging him to tell Pavel that yes, he would like to fuck him, so... he did.

 

 ** _Leonard:_**  
_Yeah…  
_ _I’d be crazy not to_

**_Pavel:  
_ ** _I wish you would ;)_

**_Leonard:  
_ ** _Well like I said, keep chatting and getting to know me and maybe you’ll get what you want ;)_

**_Pavel:_**  
_You tease me, Leo!  
_ _What are you doing now?_

****

**_Leonard:_**  
_Just got into bed for the night  
_ _You?_

****

**_Pavel:_**  
_Me too  
_ _I am also thinking about you_

 

Leonard grinned to himself and felt a little flutter in his stomach. He didn’t have much of an idea of what he was doing when it came to messaging sexual things to someone, but he was half hard at that point, and decided maybe it could be fun, just this once.

 

 **_Leonard:  
_ ** _Anything in particular?_

**_Pavel:_**  
_[image of himself in bed, in his underwear, with an erection]  
_ _About you fucking me ;)_

 

Leonard had to bite back a moan, his free hand itching to reach down and palm his cock. Pavel was so hot, and so eager. He had taken his photo with the camera facing downwards from his chest, showing off his abs and cute little boxer briefs that fit snugly around his well-defined thighs. His cock looked as hard as it could get, and Leonard felt his own twitch in response to the image. He chewed his lip and began typing.

 

 ** _Leonard:_**  
_Wow ok_  
_I wasn’t expecting that photo  
_ _Not that I’m complaining…_

**_Pavel:  
_ ** _Do I make you hard too, Leo? ;)_

**_Leonard:  
_ ** _Maybe a little…_

**_Pavel:_**  
_Only a little?  
_ _I do not believe you ;)_

**_Leonard:_**  
_Ok so maybe very  
_ _Very hard_

**_Pavel:_**  
_Do you have a big cock, Leo? ;)  
_ _Will you show me?_

 

He _wanted_ to show Pavel, more than anything, but he had no experience with that sort of thing. He hadn’t even sent photos like that to Jocelyn, and they had been _married,_ for Christ's sake. He felt quite nervous about the idea and decided to make that known.

 

 ** _Leonard:_**  
_I haven’t done this sort of thing before…  
_ _I’m a bit shy_

**_Pavel:  
_ ** _You do not have to :)_

 

Leonard felt relieved that Pavel had no expectations but still had a little, niggling urge to return the favour, so to speak. He glanced down at his erection again and then back at his phone. Before he could chicken out, he laid down further on his pillows and snapped a photo similar to the one Pavel had sent him.

 

 ** _Leonard:_**  
_Fuck it_  
_Here_  
_[image almost identical to Pavel’s]_

**_Pavel:  
_ ** _You look big just through your underwear ;)_

**_Leonard:_**  
_Well I won’t lie, I’m not exactly small…  
_ _;)_

**_Pavel:_**  
_Will you sext with me, Leo?  
_ _I am so hard and I want to touch myself_

 

He definitely wanted to, he just didn’t know what he was doing, and the embarrassment from that was bringing up a fair bit of hesitation. Even though the conversation he was having was literally the hottest damn thing to happen to him in several months, Leonard really didn’t want to make a fool of himself. He made a quick decision to let Pavel take the lead.

 

 ** _Leonard:_**  
_Jesus_  
_Honestly I haven’t done that before  
_ _Walk me through it_

**_Pavel:_**  
_I will tell you what I am doing and thinking about  
_ _Then you do the same ;)_

**_Leonard:_**  
_Sounds simple enough  
_ _Go ahead_

**_Pavel:_**  
_I am thinking about your cock, what it looks like uncovered  
_ _I have my hand in my underwear, stroking myself ;)_

 

Leonard did moan that time. Just the mere thought of such a hot, little thing like Pavel, lying on his bed and squeezing his cock over him, was enough to have Leonard doing the same. He reached down to stroke his own erection through the fabric of his underwear, stretching his fingers down and cupping his balls. 

 

 _ **Leonard:** _  
_Fuck ok_  
_Well I’m thinking about you doing that and I’m squeezing myself through my boxers_

 

 _**Pavel:** _  
_Will you show me your cock, Leo? ;)_

 

He squirmed on the bed in pleasure, eyeing his phone, deciding whether or not to send the 23-year-old a photo of his dick, and it only took another minute of teasing himself to give in, damning all caution and replying back with a shy enthusiasm. 

 

 **_Leonard:  
_ ** _You first_

**_Pavel:_**  
_With pleasure ;)  
_ _[3 images of his erect penis – in one he is holding it. He is circumcised, mildly long, but not overly thick.]_

 

 ** _Leonard:_**  
_Well, fair is fair…  
_ _[Image of him holding his erect penis. He is uncircumcised, thick and mildly long, a little longer than Pavel.]_

**_Pavel:_**  
_I knew it_  
_I knew you would be big  
_ _I wish I could suck you_

**_Leonard:_**  
_Me too  
_ _Bet you know how to use that pretty mouth of yours… ;)_

**_Pavel:_**  
_I definitely do, Leo ;)_  
_I am rubbing myself now  
_ _I am thinking about your cock in my mouth and tasting you_

 

 _God_ , and he could just see it, too. Those perfect, pink lips wrapped around Leonard’s cock, sucking up and down, deep throating him, having his mouth fucked. He moaned as he slipped his briefs down his thighs, dick springing free, and then started rubbing it with intense need. Feeling incredibly turned on and a little confident, he decided to try something, remembering what Pavel had said earlier that evening about his “type”.

 

 **_Leonard:  
_ ** _Would you be a good boy and take all of it?_

**_Pavel:_**  
_Yes! I am always a good boy!  
_ _I will let you fuck my mouth until you come down my throat_

**_Leonard:  
_ ** _Fuck that’s so hot_

**_Pavel:  
_ ** _Are you still rubbing your cock? ;)_

**_Leonard:_**  
_Definitely  
_ _So hard for you, baby_

**_Pavel:  
_ ** _Me too, I do not think I will be able to keep going much longer_

**_Leonard:_**  
_Makes two of us_  
_What are you thinking of now?  
_ _Me fucking you?_

**_Pavel:_**  
_Yes_  
_I am thinking of your big cock inside me  
_ _I am thinking of you bending me over and fucking me so hard_

**_Leonard:_**  
_I bet you have the tightest little ass  
_ _Imagining it now_

**_Pavel:_**  
_[Image of him on all fours, spreading his ass cheeks to show his asshole. It’s clean and waxed.]  
_ _You want to fuck this tight hole, Daddy?_

 

Leonard had to stop for a moment, purely so he wouldn’t come all over himself. He had never actually participated in the “Daddy kink” before but he’d be a damn liar if he said he hadn’t at least fantasised about it. He had also never received a photo of a 23-year-old man’s clearly bleached, and hairless asshole. All he could think about was bending Pavel over on his bed, forcing his head down into the pillows, and fucking the absolute life out of him.

 

 ** _Leonard:_**  
_Oh fuck_  
_Yeah_  
_Daddy wants to fuck your hole, baby  
_ _Wants to fuck it real good_

**_Pavel:_**  
_I am so close  
_ _Can I come, Daddy?_

**_Leonard:_**  
_You can come, baby_  
_Come for Daddy  
_ _Be a good boy_

**_Pavel:  
_ ** _[Image of himself holding his penis with semen all over his stomach.]_

**_Leonard:  
_ ** _Good boy_

**_Pavel:  
_ ** _Will you come now, Daddy?_

 

Leonard actually already had, not long after he had given Pavel permission to come, and he reached for his phone that was lying beside him on the bed to take a photo very much the same as the one he had received.

 

 ** _Leonard:_**  
_[Image of his semen that’s all over his bed sheet.]  
_ _Already did ;)_

**_Pavel:_**  
_That was fun ;)  
_ _I hope you liked it too_

**_Leonard:_**  
_Definitely did  
_ _Thanks for taking my sexting virginity? Lol_

**_Pavel:_**  
_You are most welcome!_  
_If you ever want to do it again, you can text me ;)  
_ _My number is (415) 509-6995_

 

Leonard was wiping at the mess on his bed with some tissues as he read Pavel’s latest message. He grinned and tossed the soiled fabric into the bin, re-climbing under the bed covers and getting settled in, phone in hand. He was surprised that Pavel was initiating further conversation by offering his phone number, but certainly wasn’t complaining; he even felt a little smitten. He quickly replied before setting his cell down onto the mattress beside his head, waiting for the response he knew he would get.

 

 ** _Leonard:_**  
_Thanks :)_ _I’ll keep that in mind_  
_I’m gonna go to bed now  
_ _Night Pasha x_

  
**Pavel:  
**_Goodnight, Leo! X_  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please kudos/comment! I love feedback :)  
> I like to think Bones would be much more confident hiding behind the screen of his phone, yet still apprehensive about the whole thing, so this is my idea of him using an app like Grindr!  
> (I'd also like to add: I'm no expert on Grindr - I've used it myself a few times but don't really like it!)  
> All facts in this - aside from canon ones - are fictional, including Pavel's phone number haha.  
> If any of the links don't work, I do apologise!


	2. Texting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonard finally has the guts to text Pavel and they get to know each other a little better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> Originally, I was going to keep doing chapters like the previous one where I switch between chat conversations and narrative, but I've lacked any ideas/inspiration, so this chapter is purely text message based! There are again some image links.  
> Not a whole lot of this is canon, and I'd also like to re-state that I am Australian and know next to nothing about America (specifically San Francisco). Apologies for anything that is wholly inaccurate.  
> The next chapter which I am currently working on will be narrative only and the final chapter.  
> Hope y'all enjoy!

** _1 week later_ **

 

 **[Leonard - > Pavel, 7:13pm]:  
**Hey, it’s Leonard... From Grindr. I hope it’s not too soon to text you. Don’t feel obliged to reply. Been thinking about you :)

 

 **[Pavel - > Leonard, 7:35pm]:  
**Hello, Leo! ;) I am very flattered you have been thinking of me. I have been very busy so unfortunately I cannot really say the same but it is still good to hear from you! How are you?

 

 **[Leonard - > Pavel, 7:40pm]:  
**That doesn’t surprise me lol. That you’ve been busy, I mean. Lots of work and study to do? I’m fine thanks. I have my daughter staying this week and she’s gone off to her room for the night. Guess I was feeling kinda lonely? 

**[Pavel - > Leonard, 7:42pm]:**  
Oh, yes! I remember your profile saying you have a daughter. How old is she? Does she not live with you here in SF?  
And yes, so much study to do! Lots of research work in the labs as well. I am actually there now. We are working late but it’s boring and quiet right now.

 

 **[Leonard - > Pavel, 7:47pm]:**  
She’s fifteen, almost sixteen. Which is kinda weird that you’re closer to her age than mine... Lol. Her mom has sole custody and they live in Georgia, but I get to pay to fly her over once a month for a week.  
Oh, sorry, I wouldn’t have bothered you if I knew... Let me know if you’re too busy and we can chat another time :)

 

 **[Pavel - > Leonard, 7:56pm]:**  
Haha I guess she is, yes! Do you feel awkward you are older than me? I like that you are older ;)  
What is your daughter’s name if you don’t mind my asking? It is good you can see her :) I hope yourself and her mother are on okay terms despite having a divorce.  
I am not too busy at all! My friend and I are really just sitting around waiting for things that might need doing for our latest set of research, which so far is... Nothing.

 

 **[Leonard - > Pavel, 8:00pm]:**  
A little. Fourteen years is a pretty big difference? I’ll be 37 soon lol. I’m old.  
Her name is Joanna :) I’m on civil terms with her mom for the most part but we’re both generally happy to not have much to do with each other unless it concerns Jo.  
Oh really? That does sound a little boring lol. I hope chatting with me helps! Are you just work buddies? Must be good to have someone to hang out with at work...

 

 **[Pavel - > Leonard, 8:04pm]:**  
You do not need to feel awkward! Older men are very sexy ;) they are usually much more experienced in bed as well!  
Joanna is a nice name! It is good you can both be civil for her sake :)  
Chatting with you is very good, you are a kind man and I like getting to know you so far.  
My work friend is also my friend outside of work! We met at the university :) He is like an older brother for me. I told him I am texting to you, actually ;)

 

 **[Leonard - > Pavel, 8:10pm]:**  
Lol well I can’t really speak on my own behalf because obviously I’d love to say that’s true… maybe one day we can test this theory of yours?  
I’m glad you feel that way :) I really like getting to know you too. I think you’re really sweet and I keep hoping we’ll continue to talk so that eventually I’ll be comfortable meeting in person.  
Well that’s really nice. What’s his name? Is he much older than you? What did he say about that? Lol sorry, that was a lot of questions…

 

 **[Pavel - > Leonard, 8:13pm]:**  
We can test it whenever you like, Leo ;) I do finish work in a few more hours!  
I just hope you will not feel offended when I am busy and do not find the time to reply to you! For now, I am enjoying talking when I can :)  
So many questions! Haha. I do not mind. His name is Hikaru and he is 4 years older than me, so 27. He told me he is surprised we have not had sex yet ;)

 

 **[Leonard - > Pavel, 8:17pm]:**  
Lol I have my daughter here, remember? I can’t exactly have guys over for sex and I definitely can’t leave her here on her own to go to their place…  
It’s okay, I get it :) I can get pretty busy, too…  
Do you mind if I ask if Hikaru swings the same way as you? And lol, of course he’s surprised… I guess you do sleep with guys often, right?

 

 **[Pavel - > Leonard, 8:20pm]:**  
Ah yes, of course, it was silly of me to not think of that! Hopefully we keep talking and then when you are free again, maybe we can meet up! ;)  
Hikaru is gay as well, yes! He is actually married and has a baby :) Are you gay, Leo?  
I do have sex with men often, yes. I am 23, after all ;) I like to have fun.

 

 **[Leonard - > Pavel, 8:25pm]:**  
We’ll see lol, but yeah, hopefully…  
Aw well that’s real nice :) And no, I swing both ways… But cos I was married to a woman for so long, I’m pretty curious about dating men for a change.  
Hey, I like fun too! Been a while, though…

 

 **[Pavel - > Leonard, 8:28pm]:**  
That is understandable! Sex with men is much better if you ask me ;)  
[[image]](https://ibb.co/28xntVz)  
Hikaru just took this of me… We are bored!

 

 **[Leonard - > Pavel, 8:35pm]:**  
Lol… Like I said, it’s been a while for me… But from memory it’s definitely pretty damn good.  
Aw you do seem pretty bored. That sweater looks really cute on you… :)

 

 **[Pavel - > Leonard, 8:37pm]:**  
I can help you to refresh your memory if you like ;)  
Thank you! Could I ask for a photo of you in return? I do not want to forget your handsome face!

   

 **[Leonard - > Pavel, 8:40pm]:**  
Lol I would like that… One day ;)  
I’ve never taken so many photos for a person before lol… Hope this is ok  
[[image]](https://ibb.co/09yFbwW)  
 

 **[Pavel - > Leonard, 8:42pm]:  
**You are SO handsome! Are you sure we cannot meet?! ;)

 

 **[Leonard - > Pavel, 8:45pm]:  
**Quite sure, Pasha… I’d just rather get to know you properly first… In fact, I wouldn’t even want to have sex the first time we met… Just not my style

 

 **[Pavel - > Leonard, 8:49pm]:  
**That is okay, Leo :) I should stop bringing it up so much when it is clearly not what you are wanting. I am sorry for being so forward!

 

 **[Leonard - > Pavel, 8:56pm]:  
**No need to apologise, though I do appreciate it… :) I’m flattered and I think you’re real sweet and pretty and all that… But if you think you could wait and put some time in to talk more, maybe go on a date… Well, that’s what I’m looking for is all :) Totally understand if you aren’t interested

 

 **[Pavel - > Leonard, 9:02pm]:  
**I will need some time to think about my answer :) this is okay? I just have never been looking for anything like that because I do not feel I could properly commit my time to someone which is not fair for them or for me. Do you understand? It is not you, Leo. You are a wonderful man from what I know so far, and you are so handsome just like a young Marlon Brando, so I know you could have anybody you wanted :) I do not want you to feel discouraged because I am not looking for the same thing as you!

 

 **[Leonard - > Pavel, 9:10pm]:**  
Marlon Brando, huh? That’s new… Thanks  
But sure, take all the time you need… I totally get it. It’s taken me the better part of 5 years to finally feel ready to move on from my ex-wife, so I get the not wanting to commit thing… I won’t lie, it’s a little disappointing but that’s only cos you’re so darn cute and I’d love to see if this could go anywhere. Anyway, that’s alright… I’ll let you go to have your space to think :) Hope to hear from you soon x

 

 **[Pavel - > Leonard, 9:15pm]:  
**Thank you for your understanding, Leo :) I will message you when I am ready with my answer! Enjoy your week with your daughter <3

 

 

* * *

 

  

 **[Pavel - > Leonard, 8:11am]:**  
I do not know what has happened to me but I have just woken up this morning and the first thing I have thought is: How is Leo? I miss talking with him.  
I hope you are well :) I am sorry I have taken quite a few weeks to get back to you. I have been busy but I have also spent a lot of time thinking about what you asked me.  
I will admit I am still a little uncertain about committing to something other than sex with you but you have been on my mind quite a lot and I have not had this with another man for some time.  
I hope that even though it has been a while you are still wanting to talk with me. I hope that very soon, when we both have time, we can go on the date you are wanting to have :)  
Please take your time to reply to me if you need to!

 

 **[Leonard - > Pavel, 8:30am]:**  
Well if this isn’t the best damn wake-up call ever, I don’t know what is lol… Thanks for getting back to me. Gotta admit, I wasn’t sure you were going to after the first week, and especially not after the second… I’ve tried chatting to a few other guys but I definitely kept thinking about you and just hoping maybe I’d get a text...  
I won’t have a full day free until Friday this week… Think you can wait that long? :)

 

 **[Pavel - > Leonard, 8:32am]:  
**I am so glad you are still wanting to meet me, Leo :) I have most of that day free also! I will have to work at the laboratory in the evening but perhaps we could meet somewhere for lunch?

 

 **[Leonard - > Pavel, 8:35am]:  
**I’d absolutely love that :) How about somewhere near USF so you won’t have far to go? Anywhere you recommend?

 

 **[Pavel - > Leonard, 8:37am]:  
**Oh, yes! There is a wonderful Russian restaurant nearby and their pirozhkis are almost as good as my mama makes at home. Could we meet there at 13:00? :)

 

 **[Leonard - > Pavel, 8:40am]:**  
Pirozhki, huh? I haven’t eaten Russian food before but I’m open to trying it for sure :) That sounds great! I’m really looking forward to meeting you, Pasha :)  
On that note, I do need to get up and get ready for work… Text later? X

 

 **[Leonard - > Pavel, 8:42am]:  
**Russian food is the best food in the whole world and that is a fact! You will soon know for yourself ;) I am very excited to meet you as well, Leo! Enjoy your day of work! I will probably text you tonight when I am home :) x

 

 

* * *

 

  

 **[Leonard - > Pavel, 6:47pm]:  
**Well I just got home. Such a long day. Thought about you a fair bit… Hope you’re having a nice evening :)

 

 **[Pavel - > Leonard, 8:00pm]:  
**Me too! I spent so much time at university today that I am glad I do not need to go back for a few days! I am just out picking up pizza with my roommate :) What will you do to relax?

 

 **[Leonard - > Pavel, 8:10pm]:**  
Pizza definitely sounds good! I already ate though lol… Just a glass of bourbon on the couch for me now :)  
So you don’t live alone then?

 

 **[Pavel - > Leonard, 8:13pm]:**  
I do not! I live with my roommate Jaylah :)  
[[image]](https://ibb.co/C7rPZ90)  
She is quite funny and likes to take photos with me haha. She thinks you are very handsome and that I have chosen well!

 

 **[Leonard - > Pavel, 8:17pm]:**  
Chosen, huh? What’s that mean? ;)

 

 **[Pavel - > Leonard, 8:30pm]:**  
It means you are very lucky I am going on this date with you ;) you are the first man I have done that with.

 

 **[Leonard - > Pavel, 8:34pm]:**  
I’m very flattered! I hope I can make a really good first impression so you’ll wanna see me again... :)

 

 **[Pavel - > Leonard, 8:38pm]:**  
I do not doubt you will! I was actually talking with Hikaru about it... He thinks that I am clearly wanting an older man and that I should give you a chance... :) So maybe I will!

 

 **[Leonard - > Pavel, 8:43pm]:**  
I sincerely hope you do, Pasha... Let's start with this date first though :)

 

 **[Pavel - > Leonard, 8:45pm]:**  
Definitely! I am looking forward to it :) Jaylah and I are having a movie night now, I will text you later! Goodnight, Leo x

 

 **[Leonard - > Pavel, 8:47pm]:**  
Enjoy :) goodnight xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, please leave kudos/comments! I appreciate feedback!


End file.
